


Summertime

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Blake has a nightmare and goes to grab a drink, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, I have no idea what I'm doing..., Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, Yang x Blake, and Yang finds her, and get sad and angsty and fluffy all at once, and they talk about stuff, angsty fluff, anyway, blake x yang - Freeform, it ends on a cute note though, not so good at angst, or at least i tried to make it angsty, post v6, yellow jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: After a nightmare, Blake leaves her room to find something to drink. She finds Yang in the process, and they go back to Yang's room and have a much needed conversation. Post V6. Bumbleby.





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> And now, a demonstration of how bad I am at writing angst...

Blake awoke with a start, remembering that they were in the Atlas Military's base. She sat up in her bed, sweating profusely from the stress of the nightmare. All that was over, but the memories would never leave her. That monster stabbing her in the gut, then severing Yang's arm. The fight the two of them had with him on the cliff still replayed in her mind.

  
She was still coming to grips with the fact that she had killed the author of her nightmares. He would never hurt her or Yang or anyone else again. She prayed quietly to whatever gods were listening. "May he sleep at the bottom of the lowest hell..."

  
Blake found herself thirsty, so she wandered out of the room and down the endless stretch of hallways until she found a water fountain. She hoped she would find a vending machine first, but that wasn't likely in here. Oh well, at least the water was cold. Everything was cold here in Atlas, especially this time of year.

  
"Hey..." She heard a voice whisper from her left. She looked up from the fountain to see a Yang that had severe bed head. Her golden locks twisted this way and that. Her lilac eyes looked softly at Blake, inviting as the smile on her face. Blake's lips curved upward at the sight of Yang.

  
"You having trouble sleeping, too?" Blake asked her, placing her hands behind her back.

  
"It's too noisy in this place! I can't fall asleep for anything. You either, huh?"

  
"Well, I had a nightmare and then I got thirsty. So here I am..." Blake confessed. Yang's face showed her concern. She stepped awkwardly toward Blake and rested a hand on Blake's shoulder.

  
"A nightmare?" Yang asked. "About... him?" Blake nodded sheepishly. Yang pulled at Blake's shoulder, bringing the dark-haired girl into a tight hug. Blake raised her arms and hugged Yang's waist tightly. "He can't hurt anyone else now, Kitty Cat. Between us, the cliff, and the water, he got worked over plenty."

"I know he can't hurt anyone. I'm just still coming to grips with everything. He hurt me so much for so long, Sunshine. I'm not happy that we had to kill him, but I'm glad he's dead. That wasn't the Adam that I met. Or maybe it was, and I'm just not the same Blake that met him." Blake buried her face in Yang's collarbone, softly sobbing.

  
"Sometimes we fall in love with monsters. Look at what happened to my dad..." Yang patted Blake's back between her shoulders, running her robotic hand up and down the small of Blake's back.

  
"Sometimes beautiful things come from horrible ones. Like you!" Blake replied. Yang blushed ten shades of red at that comment.

  
"Hey, we'll probably get in some sort of trouble if we're found roaming the halls at this hour. You wanna come back to my room and talk? I'm three doors that way," Yang suggested, pointing to the left.

  
"That sounds like much less of a walk. My room's way the hell back that way," Blake giggled as she pointed to the right. The two women walked into Yang's room and took seats on the bed. The beds in this place were enormous and comfortable, with super firm mattresses and extra plush spreads.

  
Yang offered Blake a granola bar. "It's all I could come by, and there's only one, but we can share." Blake nodded and snapped the bar in half. "Hey, we should have done that to Adam." Yang's comment made Blake laugh and sigh at the same time.

  
"I would have preferred tearing his head off and setting him on fire, but dead is dead." Blake mused. Yang chortled at that. "And then we could have danced beside the burning corpse of the author of our nightmares."

  
"That's the most dramatic thing I've ever heard!" Yang chided. "Now I'm angry that we didn't get to do it!" The two of them laughed aloud at themselves. Yang lifted her right hand and traced her metal finger down Blake's cheek and jaw. Blake's skin shivered at the touch, not from the cold but from nervousness. Yang gave Blake's chin a soft tickle, making her let loose a decidedly feline sound.

"Damn it! You made me make cat noises!" Blake complained, crossing her arms. "I thought you were trying to be cute or something!"

  
"I was definitely trying to be 'or something'..." Blake rolled her amber eyes at that comment. "I was just admiring the shape of your jaw. This thing could cut glass, Moonlight." Blake blushed and grinned at Yang.

  
"Not as strong as your jaw, though. If someone punched you, they would break their hand." Blake complimented, reaching up and twirling a lock of Yang's hair. The dragon's golden mane had always enthralled the black cat. Yang's left hand found it's way into Blake's beautiful hair also, twisting and ruffling and giving Blake have all sorts of feelings.

  
"I wish I could have been stronger... at the fall of Beacon, I mean." Yang stood and pulled Blake toward the edge of the bed. The blonde knelt in front of Blake, the catgirl leaning against the bedside with her feet on the floor.

  
"What are you doing, Yang?"

  
"Something I've wanted to do since that night, the night that threw our lives into turmoil..." Yang rubbed her palm across the stab wound on Blake's belly, bringing her lips toward it. Blake's skin caught fire as Yang kissed her scar. She felt her knees weaken, sitting on the bed before she fell onto the floor... or on top of Yang.

  
"If I had been stronger and faster, he would never have had the time to give you this scar." Tears formed in Yang's lilac eyes at the thought. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there in time, Blake. I might never forgive myself." Yang's voice cracked through that sentence. Her right arm suddenly popped off. Blake placed it on the nightstand by the bed. She carefully pulled off the 'hub cap' as Yang loved to call it, exposing the bare skin of Yang's nub to the cold air.

  
Blake pulled Yang's right arm up to her face, softly kissing the skin of the nub.

  
"Blake..."

  
"If I had been stronger, I might have handled Adam myself, and you wouldn't have needed to rush him. If I weren't so weak, you might still have your right hand." It was Blake's turn to shed tears, her voice cracking as they fell from her amber eyes. "I'm so sorry, Yang. I've never felt weaker than at that very moment, and I don't know if I can forgive myself for that."

  
They stayed that way for a long moment until all the tears had dried up.

  
"The past is over, though. We all wish we'd done something different, and we all still have nightmares about that night. All that matters now is that we're here, trying to make up for those past failures." Yang finally broke the silence. "I'm here for you, and for Team RWBY! And I know you are all here for me! You actually came back for me, even! No one else has done that!"

  
"I'm here for you and the team. This is where I'm meant to be!" Blake cheered. Yang smiled as Blake's amber eyes brightened the room. She stood and kissed Blake's lips, Blake hopping onto the bed and pulling Yang onto it with her. The two kissed deeply for a long time, Blake exploring Yang's face and shoulders with her mouth. Yang nibbled on Blake's collarbones, driving her wild.

  
"If you ever run away again..." Yang began, interrupting their lovely kisses, "I'm coming with you!" Blake lost her breath at the statement.

  
"Well, I don't have any reason left to run... but you can run away with me anytime you want!" Blake saw a marker on the nightstand. She picked it up and wrote 'You can run away with me' on Yang's left arm. Yang snatched away the marker and wrote 'Any time you want' on Blake's right arm.

  
"Well, that kissing tired me out. Do you just want to sleep in here? It's a long walk back to your room..." Yang suggested, planting a peck on Blake's neck. Blake decided she'd make Yang wait for a moment.

  
"Sure. I could use the cuddles." Blake kissed Yang's right collarbone. "I love you, Sunshine!"

  
"I love you too, Moonlight!" After one last kiss, the two of them snuggled close to one another and tried to find sleep.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
'Summertime' by My Chemical Romance
> 
> I don't know, I just love the idea of Yang kissing Blake's scar.


End file.
